Pensamientos
by blossom-inverse
Summary: Lina reflexiona acerca de su vida, Gourry la interrumpe y...


N/A: Creo que es necesario, pero por si acaso: Los personajes de Slayers No son míos, pertenecen a Haijime Kanzaka & Cía. Puede que encuentren demasiado cursi el fic, es el primero que escribo, pero espero que les guste. Y nada más, adelante historia:  
  
Pensamientos  
  
Un constante caminar sin rumbo fijo. ¿Cuál es mi auténtica misión en este mundo, recorrer caminos y matar demonios? No sé si realmente me gusta este tipo de vida, pero sí sé que es a tu lado, y eso realmente me agrada, a pesar de que no paras de sacarme de quicio.  
  
Nunca consigo ponerme en claro, si te dijera algo de lo que siento, no puedo imaginar como reaccionarías. Tal vez te fueras para siempre de mi lado, no podría soportar que te distanciases de mí, que te alejases; en definitiva: verme sola. Llevamos demasiado tiempo viajando juntos como para comenzar de nuevo,  
  
Aunque por otro lado, quizás no lo entiendas, o hagas como que no lo entiendes, porque a mí no me engañas, no eres tan tonto.  
  
Te aprecio muchísimo, siempre arriesgas tu vida para salvarme, pero también te pongo yo en esas circunstancias, y si algún día te ocurriera algo por mi culpa, jamás me lo perdonaría. En más de una ocasión hemos estado en peligro, yo misma te he visto a las puertas de la muerte, si no fuese por La diosa de la Pesadilla Eterna ninguno estaríamos aquí.  
  
No quiero volver a arriesgar vuestras vidas, eres, sois, mis amigos, lo que más me importa en el mundo, a pesar de mi forma de demostrároslo, podría poner la mano en el fuego y sacrificar mi vida por vosotros, ahora y siempre.  
  
Siento tu brazo pasar por mi espalda para acabar rodeando mis hombros, me gustaría saber en qué piensas, es más, desearía saber que piensas de mí y en tu opinión qué relación llevamos, tal vez solo me sigas para protegerme, como siempre lo has hecho. No sé si quiero que sólo me protejas, necesito algo más, cariño, comprensión, tampoco pido mucho; aunque siempre que lo necesito me escuchas, claro, que nunca entiendes nada, de modo que de poco sirve. Quizá deba poner mis cartas sobre la mesa y probar suerte, el silencio entre nosotros me proporciona una sensación más dolorosa que una respuesta tuya negativa, siento como mis ojos se vuelven vidriosos, bajo la cabeza para ocultártelo, no quiero que te preocupes, porque me preguntarás y no sabré que contestarte, retengo las lágrimas, jamás lloro, pero demasiadas emociones corren dentro de mí.  
  
-¿Por que te detienes?- observo como interrumpes tu camino ante mí. Intento que mi voz no suene cortada. -¿Qué te ocurre, Reena? Te sentí sollozar.  
  
Siento como me sonrojo, no quería que esto ocurriera, ¿qué te contesto yo ahora?  
  
-¿Yo? ¿ Sollozar? No creo. -Sí Reena, mírame... -¡No!- te contesto casi gritando mientras niego violentamente con la cabeza, e intentando zafarme de tu brazo que aún me rodea, pero resulta inútil, pues la presión que ejerces sobre mí supera mi fuerza y me rindo. Entonces el muro que con mucho esfuerzo había conseguido levantar se derrumba y las lágrimas comienzan a surcar mis mejillas.  
  
Siento como ahora me abrazas con fuerza y me aprieto contra ti. Poco a poco consigo calmarme en tus brazos.  
  
- Dime Reena, ¿te sientes mal?- tu tono suena tan cálido, es como un bálsamo para mí. - Me gustas Gaudy- es mi simple y única respuesta, pero mi cuerpo se tensa, el miedo se apodera de mí no quiero sufrir por tu respuesta- Y... y me gustaría saber sí yo, bueno, yo a ti...? No puedo terminar la frase, tus labios no me lo permiten. Casi inconscientemente me abrazo a tu cuello, y siento tus brazos ahora en mi cintura, abrazándome firme, pero delicadamente.  
  
- No Reena, no me gustas. Siento una opresión en el pecho y unas horribles punzadas. Lo has conseguido, has hecho trizas mi corazón, pero no consigo comprender porqué me has besado. De nuevo mi vista se nubla y siento mis ojos humedecerse y bajo la mirada apartándome de ti. - Yo te amo - tu tono no a perdido su calidez, pero me hablas más serio que nunca. Y tus ojos me dicen que no mientes. Vuelvo a alzar la vista, con una mezcla de sorpresa, comprensión y restos de esa tristeza sentida hace a penas un momento , y que se disipa lentamente. -Gaudy... - un gemido sale de mi garganta y no puedo evitar besarte, un beso que al instante contestas - Yo también te amo.  
  
Fin  
  
N/A: Qué, ¿les gustó? Ya les avisé que este es mi primer fic, y es mogollón de cuuuuuuuuursi ^^. Lo siento si es demasiado dulzón. Pero weno, ¡¡¡Reena y Gaudy 4ever!!!  
  
By Sandy. 


End file.
